Salvador Cordero
Salvador Cordero (1979-2012) was a suspect during the murder investigation of Chad Whickman in Burned to the Bone (Case #9), and was the victim in Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11). Profile Salvador was 33 years old and 5 feet, 9 inches tall. He had green eyes and short black hair. He used to wear a blue-coloured bandana and a blue tank top which symbolized the Vipers' colour. On the bandana, it had white stripes going down. He used to wear a gold chain and had several tattoos on his neck, chest and arms. It was known that Salvador had dandruff, was a smoker and also wore sports trainers. Role in Case(s) Salvador was the leader of The Vipers gang. He was first interrogated in Burned to the Bone (Case #9) after one of his gang members, Chad was found burnt to a crisp on a discussed parking lot, near the mini-market of Joe Stern. Salvador was proved innoncent after Joe was convicted of the murder. In'' Into'' the Vipers' Nest, Salvador was found dead in the Vipers' pit. Murder Details Salvador was found dead on his car in the Vipers' pit in Into the Vipers' Nest. His skull was smashed to pieces. Upon autopsy, it was discovered that Salvador had been smashed by a sharp object, most probably a bottle. The killer had also spat on Salvador's body in disgust, which confirmed that the killer chewed gum. After Salvador's death, Ash Bison became the new leader of the Vipers, which made him a prime suspect. Killer and Motives The killer was Tony Marconi, a powerful figure in the Italian Mafia who appeared in cases 2, 5, and 8 as a suspect. Tony killed Salvador because Salvador was hurting Ginger. Tony firmly believes that hurting women is wrong, and killed Salvador because by hurting women, Tony deduces that Salvador has given up his right to live. This was Tony's fatal mistake as the police managed to have all evidence of Salvador's murder point towards him as Tony should've jailed Salvador instead of taking a human life away. Tony was convicted of Salvador's death and was sentenced to 20 years to life in prison, but David Jones was really upset when Tony was tried for Salvador's murder, and not for other shady crimes in past cases. Trivia *Salvador and Molly Robinson appeared as suspects in one case before they were slain in the final case of their respective districts. In contrast, Rachel Priest and Adam Bentley appeared as suspects in 3 cases before they were slain, and Madison Springer appeared as a suspect in 4 cases before she was slain. Case Appearances *The Dockyard Killer (Case #4; mentioned during Additional Investigation) *A Russian Case (Case #5; mentioned during Additional Investigation) *Beautiful No More (Case #8; mentioned during Additional Investigation) *Burned to the Bone (Case #9) *Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11) SC.png|Salvador, as he appeared in Burned to the Bone. Salvador's body.png|Salvador's body. OG_SUS_9_604.jpg 11 jail tonymarconi.png|Tony Marconi, Salvador's killer. SG.png|Photograph of Salvador Cordero found in Bart Williams wallet Old Man8.png|Salvador in the Chapter 1 image of Case #11. Old Man9.png|Salvador in the Chapter 3 image of Case #11. Sdfrrtgh.png|Warning Send By Tony Marconi Category:Suspects Category:Victims Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters